Journal of a self obsessed resentful Slytherin
by cloudofcalm
Summary: Astra's Journal How exactly does one cope with Sinistra and Snape as parents? sequel to She's a Star Lamentations. ON HOLD
1. Burning Shakespeare

A/N: Okay, this is my feeble attempt at creating something, yet again, from unoriginal characters. And major kudos to 'She's a star', who created Auriga Sinistra, in 'Lamentations of a Starry eyed twit', and also various other spin offs. Regrettably, I'm now fouling up your characters.  
  
Journal of a Self Obsessed, Resentful Slytherin  
12.30 pm, Bedroom 22nd of July 2006  
  
Mother just informed me that I'm going to Hogwarts. Told her firmly, no, I wasn't, and Dad can go jump if he intends to force me to endure Potions with him as a teacher. The fact that I merely *look* like him is enough to make me want to drink one of his foul poisons. Then she fed me some idiotic spiel about 'obsidian oily silk'. Highly insulting. My hair is *not* greasy!  
  
12.35 pm  
  
Well, maybe a little.  
  
12.37 pm  
  
Fine. It is. But if you had a choice between wild, frizzy hair like your mother, or slightly greasy hair like your father, which would *you* choose?  
  
12.40pm  
  
Damn.  
  
2.00pm Diagon Alley 29th August  
  
They confiscated my journal. Evil parents. It's not my fault I rely on writing my 'innermost thoughts' (my mother) or, 'Pointless, mindless drivel, all Auriga's fault' (my father). And they took my journal away.  
  
My father is a bastard. Yet another thing I inherit from my mother. A lack of talent where name-calling occurs. Damn!  
  
And I lost the battle, in case you're wondering. I'm going to Hogwarts.  
  
Dad insisted in Malkin's on buying a green school scarf. Silly really. Does he think I'd get Sorted into his house?  
  
No way in this galaxy. No, if that flea ridden hat even suggests it I'll..  
  
2.05 pm  
  
Just realised I can't do anything to it.  
  
Damn!  
  
3.18 pm  
  
Am in love. Completely, utterly.  
  
Was in Flourish and Blotts, picking up my textbooks. Dad and Mother were doing something highly disturbing, and most likely to end in years of intense therapy over by the Shakespeare, which I am trying to repress, and saw *him*.  
  
He's gorgeous!  
  
Reminding myself I am merely 11, and cannot thus fall deeply, headlong into true love.Damn it, why can't I? Suddenly, Mother's predilection for du Maurier trashy romances seems to have a grounding in truth.  
  
Mind you, I have a suspicion that Severino (shudder) is supposedly based on Dad.  
  
Which is evil, and disgusting!  
  
3.23pm  
  
Have realised never fully ruminated on gorgeousness of said boy.  
  
Who is. Very.  
  
Like I said, I saw him in Flourish and Blotts. He has really lovely eyes. (He was scowling at the assistant). Blue-y silver-y colour. If I was Mother's ridiculous friend, or had read any of those daft novels, I might describe it as 'incandescent lumosity springing from the silvered pools of darkened indigo.'  
  
Or something like that.  
  
And he has black hair. Which is not greasy, so he is neither a potions fanatic (Dad's excuse for greasy hair) or an overanxious, stressed out, dreamy teenager to-be.  
  
Which, you know, is a good thing.  
  
3.26 pm  
  
Am definitely not going to be Sorted into Ravenclaw. In fact, Hufflepuff is my best bet.  
  
Because he was buying *textbooks*. And the same textbooks as me! He's going to Hogwarts!  
  
3.30pm  
  
Wonder if I can change my surname.  
  
Or, my full name.  
  
Astra is bad enough, but Rosaline?  
  
Trust parents with their stupid Shakespeare fetish.  
  
And Snape tacked on the end is horrific.  
  
3.33 pm  
  
Maybe extremely good looking people won't notice that my father is the creepy old Potions master. Or that we share the same name.  
  
3.34 pm  
  
Who am I trying to kid? Of course they'll know. He makes it his business to scare anyone.  
  
4.56 pm  
  
Tried to discuss possibility of changing my name with parents.  
  
Mother, (predictably) laughed. Only hope that when I inform her I'm serious, she won't have a coffee mug to hand.  
  
I can't believe my insane parents found that *attractive*. It seems my father has finally grown a brain since that event, and learnt that displays of temper from my mother are moments to be treated with extreme caution, and missiles should not be allowed near her.  
  
Father (also predictably) Declared that the Snape family name was a fine one, and no Slytherin could deserve better.  
  
Longed to inform him of my plan to join Moaning Myrtle if I *ever* get put in Slytherin.  
  
4.57 pm  
  
Have realised futility of name change. Also realised that if anyone is at any point in my school life attracted to Astra Rosaline Snape, my father will hex them.  
  
4.58 pm  
  
I hate my parents.  
1st September 12.15 pm  
  
On Hogwarts express.  
  
Unbelievably bored.  
  
Managed to persuade *doting* parents (heavy use of sarcasm) to let me sit in any part of the train that is not with them, hopefully, people won't realise I'm related to either *before* we arrive, and I'll have a chance to make friends.  
  
Hah.  
  
Highly unlikely.  
  
12.18 pm  
  
Have Celestina Warbeck 'The comeback!" lyrics stuck in my head.  
  
Annoying.  
  
Particularly as both parents decided they would sing it at the same moment.  
  
It's floating down the carriage.  
  
Is he supposed to do that while attempting to scare people? I suppose it works better than the twitchshuddersneer.  
  
1.35 pm  
  
Aha! Someone at last, to alleviate the boredom!  
  
A girl. Lots of red hair. Freckles.  
  
Name?  
  
Elizabeth Weasley. Her dad and mum work in Egypt. She lives there some of the time.  
  
That would explain the tan.  
  
I hate tanned people. They look like cocktail sausages, basted in sauce, and fried in the sunlight.  
  
1.37 pm  
  
Okay, fine, it's because I've inherited 'I look like a vampire, or alternately I spend all my time inhabiting the dungeons' white skin.  
  
Have I mentioned I hate my father?  
  
2.00 pm  
  
Elizabeth is nice. She says she's a little scared of Hogwarts, because she has a Weasley reputation to uphold. Lots of pranks, she has to be a top student as well, according to her uncle. Reputation to uphold? Family history?  
  
Hah.  
  
Who has the teaching parents?  
  
2.03 pm  
  
I told her who Mother and Dad were. She's gone very silent.  
  
2.04 pm  
  
Crap, is this going to happen every time?  
  
2.15 pm  
  
Turns out she was train sick. Told me to call her Lizzie. I told her to call me Astra. She laughed.  
  
Seems my brand of unfunny humour works on some people.  
  
Weird.  
  
3.30 pm  
  
arrrrgh! I hate sibyl Trelawny and all relatives of aforementioned giant caterpillar!  
  
Ariadne, her niece, walked into the train compartment. Evil little cow. Got into childish, futile, name calling bout.  
  
Realised I'm better than most, which is slightly cheering.  
  
However, she got in with a 'self obsessing, resentful potential Slytherin'.  
  
I'm not a Slytherin!  
  
3.32 pm  
  
Yes, only just realised the insult was supposed to be the obsessing, resentful part. Well I can't help it! I *am* resentful. You try having Severus Simon Snape, and Auriga Sinistra Snape as parents!  
  
A/N:  
  
So, was it terrible? I admit, I'm having fun with this. All older characters, (including Snape, and Sinistra) belong to J.K Rowling. The past history, and depictions are from 'Lamentations..' by she's a star.  
  
Please don't kill me.  
  
Or sue.  
  
I have very little money. 


	2. Hoary Sapphires

Journal of a Self Obsessed, Resentful Slytherin  
  
A/N : Appears I've been corrected. Drama-princess has claimed possession of  
Auriga, and Snape (well, the version, anyway) too, so I now doubly state I  
do not own. Go read various fics, etcetera.  
Also, the name Ariadne comes from an incredibly stupid little girl in Greek  
mythology, who pissed off Athene. And got turned into a spider. I decided  
to use the name, before I read any of anyone's fics! Lol.  
  
1st September  
  
8.30 pm  
  
I hate my father  
  
I hate my father  
  
I hate my father  
  
I hate green  
  
I hate green  
  
I hate green  
  
I hate green  
  
Blast it! The entire sodding place is green! Yes, you've guessed it, I  
ended up in Slytherin. I'm refusing to acknowledge Slytherin tendencies.  
I'm telling you now, that hat is old, and wrong. It was picking up on Dad's  
thought vibes. When he wasn't *giggling* with Mum. Okay, Dad doesn't  
giggle, more of a forced sneer, but I can still *tell* he's flirting with  
Mum. And it's entirely disgusting. People who have been married over  
thirteen years ('lucky' my Mum says. Thirteen! Lucky? Completely mad)  
should not be flirting.  
  
But I saw him! The mystery boy, whose eyes are 'flickering radiance darting  
in hoary-sapphire mirrors of a luminous soul'. Okay. Not as good. But I  
don't write romance novels for a living! But he's sooo beautiful. Thick  
black hair, and pale skin (like me!) but a more blue-y pale colour, and he  
looks interesting, and intelligent. He got put into sodding Gryffindor.  
Great! One house my father can't stand, and the house that loathes my  
house! That really bodes well for a long lasting, soul wrenching love  
affair!  
  
Ahem!  
  
Not that I was, you know, thinking about, love affairs..in any way  
whatsoever!  
  
Anyway.  
His name! It's lovely too. His name is Gwydion Malfoy. Gwydion! Lizzie's in  
Gryffindor with him, as well. Hopefully, she can persuade him that I'm a  
nice person, really, it's my *parents* that are insane, and I don't really  
depend on the most refreshed part of the gene pool. That's if Potions with  
my father doesn't kill off any thought of the name Snape other than 'die  
Snape die!'  
  
Ariadne, of course, is in Hufflepuff. Hah, bloody hah! She looked extremely  
pissed off, particularly as Trelawney (God I hate that woman) sang out,  
'the perfect house! You will replace me as the clairvoyant, my dear.' I  
*almost* felt sorry for the little cow. Almost. Watch me teeter. But no.  
She flipped that long, silky brown hair over one shoulder, batted her big  
green eyes, and shrugged, seating herself next to Jacob Magnus who is  
actually, quite a nice guy.  
  
Now if only I can persuade my father to be nice to Gryffindors...  
  
Sod it. It's bloody impossible!  
  
September 3rd  
  
12.30 pm.  
  
Ate lunch with Lizzie in the Great Hall. They'd had Potions. I'm not happy.  
How is it my mother can be perfectly nice (albeit completely mad, dotty,  
and a little bit absent) to Gryffindor, yet my father finds it beyond his  
power? I don't know what it is, maybe someone slipped him a greasy-hair  
potion when he was a student, and they were from Gryffindor, whatever it  
is, he doesn't like them.  
And Lizzie tells me he was especially mean to Gwydion! Why? Why father,  
why?  
2.20 pm  
Supposed to be working on a chart of my planetary movements. Like hell!  
Talked to my father, subtly(!) about Gryffindors. And in particular, this  
year. And in particular, Gwydion Malfoy. Apparently, Gwydion is the son of  
one of Dad's ex-best students, Malfoys used to be the best Slytherins ever.  
Only Draco, Gwydion's dad, married a Gryffindor. And that's basically  
dropped bleach on their black magic, so Gwydion's a Gryffindor. Seriously,  
I think I counted the muscle in Dad's jaw tightening five times, the vein  
in his temple throbbing eight times, and he twitchshuddersneered every time  
he said the words 'Draco' and 'Malfoy'. Which considering the subject  
matter, was fairly frequent.  
Wonder if I can persuade him onto some kind of medication?  
  
2.23 pm  
No. Mum likes the twitchshuddersneer. She says it's 'sweet'. Shudder.  
2.24 pm  
Mum is batty.  
  
5th September  
3.30pm  
First flying lesson. I think I'm going to die of shame.  
Madam Birch the flying mistress brought out all these old brooms. She made  
us stand by each one, and say, 'up'. I was of course, taking ample  
opportunity of the fact that Gwydion was sharing the lesson with us, and  
chatting to Lizzie, under the subject of looking how beautifully he pays  
attention. Then madam Birch, who hates my father, (seven years ago,  
Ravenclaw) turned to me, with a reasonably good imitation of the  
shuddersneer, and said,  
"Miss Snape, although I know it is difficult for you hormonal young preteen  
females, particularly Slytherins to concentrate on anything other than  
boys, make up, or casting dark magics, I believe Mr Malfoy would appreciate  
not having a stalker, and that you possibly divert your attentions to the  
lesson?"  
  
I hate her.  
Die, Birch, die!!!  
  
3.34 pm  
Is this what Dad is like to the Gryffindors?  
3.35 pm  
DIE!! 


End file.
